Reiga Sorairo
Reiga Sorairo is a graduate of the NOS's academy, a lieutenant and member of the Sorairo Family under his father Yyntal Sorairo. He is a major character in Control Sequence. He is known for his affinity with Azure without drawing on the Boundary's power, and he is considered the "Azure Prodigy" for his astounding potential by the Council themselves. He is partnered with a girl named Akari, who is an incomplete Azure Interface Primefield. Ever since his debut in Episode 2: Seeking Innocence, Sequence's Prodigy he's been a central character of the series. Character info Basic Info Reiga lives with his family, and tries his best to please them with his performance. He is a bit aloof in the ways of the higher ups, and can get away with bloody murder because he is valued so highly within their ranks. Even so, Reiga prefers to be among his allies and friends and enjoy the world outside of the NOS, sharing it with Akari. He is also friends and allies with many of the others in the NOS. He could be considered the odd one out in the NOS because of his open carefree attitude, which is at the annoyance of many. To the other characters he maintains this attitude, but if he's confronted he is easily capable of handling himself and remains true to his status as a member of the NOS for his family. He would rather avoid fights though. Even with that though he has a desire to be free from it all someday, and occasionally believes something is wrong with the NOS's ways. But he doesn't ever push his boundaries, and has some faith in the NOS to a point that some people within it are good, and only wish to see conflict end like he does. It could be said that Reiga lacks assertiveness, as he never pushes the boundaries for anything or questions something he doesn't feel is right. Concerning his partner Akari, Reiga is very defensive over her, and doesn't care much for Sequence's views on her. He calls her Akari because her eyes remind him of an inextinguishable light. Basic Backstory A young man who is the Lt of the NOS named Azure Prodigy by the Council of the World Order. His combat abilities in truth aren’t that impressive at first, however the Council saw a need to keep him in the field as a future paragon, much to his father’s disdain. Reiga lived a relatively normal life it would seem, he was born to the Sorairo family which had line of history in military prowess for the later Novus Orbis Sequentia ever since the Third War, among other adopted families as well such as the Germany-based Schtauffens. His father worked in the line of the Military until one day he decided to work for the Sequence Intelligence Agency. His mother perished however due to seithr exposure, and is something his father rarely speaks of. His father sheltered him however, and Reiga himself has never been a fighter. He was timid even during combat and had very little faith in his abilities. Over time his friend and superior Lt Colonel Mysteria had weaned this out of him, and through training exercise he became a somewhat capable fighter and even grew to become close to her. Among her, he also knew Kiryos who was a friend of the family and his mother. At some point in his life, an SIA’s agent tried to kill him under a higher ups orders. However the Council Templar which protects Reiga since his birth had intervened and prevented this. Reiga doesn’t recall much of the event due to fear blotting it out but his father had sheltered him heavily afterwards. Reiga shortly after developed ability to utilize the artificial traces of Azure the NOS had given to him, and his father was heavily against the choices to make him develop it under the Sequence Intelligence Agency. He wanted it to be Reiga's choice to explore his abilities, and not be forced into it. At the time Reiga would see less and less of his father and grew somewhat lonely in desire to have his father around. He eventually received the initiation into the military instead and went through procedures alongside others. When he received the title of Lieutenant, he was given the blades by his father which were said to be forged of the Azure's energy. He would later have the honor of being the guardian of a newborn Azure Interface Primefield, Akari, who he took care of personally for a while and helped show the good of the world to her. During his time in the military academy he wanted to learn more about his capabilities after he gained more confidence and would approach his father on the subject. Eventually it was accepted by him, and he would be trained in his Azure's abilities by someone specialized in the field and a friend of his father's. This individual was the only person Yyntal trusted to train his son- However Reiga's time to practice his techniques was cut unexpectedly short when he was thrown into the field of combat by the Marshal's order to test his abilities. It was much to the disdain of his mentor, and father who disagreed, but Reiga would be sent regardless. Reiga currently stands in the front-lines of the military. Personality Reiga is considered to be one of the most naive of the cast, second to only a few. His positive views toward hopes and aspirations are considered childish among the world around him and he is constantly scrutinized by the higher ups for this and told to focus on sharpening his prowess with his abilities. Most hardly ever listen to Reiga, despite the earnest nature he has and a rarity in the world: A pure intent, heart, and soul. He is friendly and open to others, preferring to spend time with friends living a sheltered life he was left unexposed to the elements of the outside world. As such, being put into a war so suddenly, is likely to have its impacts on his character. Fighting isn't in Reiga's nature—he's a pacifist to a degree though when those he cares about are threatened or lives are needlessly put in danger he will in fact stand to them with force. He refuses to be cold to others or use his strength for crushing anyone, and doesn't agree with the views or morals of his superiors typically. This tends to show his more rebellious side he unveils to keep his ground against his superiors. Though this rebellion against authority has put him into trouble on more than one occasion to the point it often makes some think of him as completely idiotic for standing to a superior when Superior Order is absolute and their command should be followed without question in the New World Order, A enemy is not to be made contact with unless its to capture them, and asking too many questions leads only to fate worse than death. All of these things he is constantly called out for not paying heed to. Reiga typically doesn't regard his own life as more important then the ones he considers important to him like Mysteria and Akari as he's displayed taking hits for the both of them and standing up for Akari to multiple superiors including The General himself, as well as Nex. He's also typically the victim of "cruel fate" though, as he is placed under several he despises and is forced to work for them in circumstances he has openly stated in Verse 2 he no longer agrees with. Appearance Reiga has a fair complexion with azure blue eyes of a powerful stare despite his lax nature. His wild and spiked hair is slightly longer in the front, and short in the back flowing out. His hair is permanently dyed scarlet from unknown causes. Reiga wears a white coat with azure colored tribal designs across certain parts and black rims on the slit sleeves with the collar of the jacket sitting around his neck openly. The coat runs down bellow his hips and is open. Across both his shoulders lay brown belts on his coat he uses to carry the sheathes of his twin swords Ao and Aka Lux. Lain underneath of the jacket is an ash black shirt with blue rims that's split towards the bottom which sit over the beginning of a pair of slightly darker pants with open cuffs. His shoes are a shade of white like his coat. Plot Info Purity and Sin Reiga began in Episode 2, readying to engage in a fight with one of the renowned members of the NOS called Siegfried Schtauffen, a son of Albrecht who'd been known for his great exploits in the Third War. While being observed by the Marshal of the NOS himself, Reiga fights, lacking confidence. He appears to be losing until the Azure's Prodigy's power comes to light in the form of a strange shift in power and mind as he focuses and generates a power with the azure, catching even the Brigadier himself off guard and costing him the match. Lukain congratulates him personally on the victory over one of their most skilled militia members and announces to the Torifune battle observatory that this was the man who would lead the NOS and humanity to a new age of peace. Confused, Reiga wonders to himself how he'd managed to win over that match. Reiga then appears the following episode after the win to learn that he'd soon be being deployed due to the recent incident involving Nex entering Kagusutchi last night. Reiga however wonders why the SD Division and the SIA wasn't dealing with this, though apparently they were preoccupied with other matters. In disdain, he readies to catch a flight out to the city early morning, where he'd be further debriefed. Later on into the episode, he's seen relaxing out in the courtyards of the observatory and ends up speaking with a young women named Myri Kukiyona who enjoyed watching the earlier battle and compliments him. Though to this Reiga shows his disdain of fighting once more mentioning that he rather of not participated at all, nor did he care for his title as the Azure Prodigy. After the two talk to each other about the world, the Lt Colonel Mysteria comes and mentions that she was heading out to Reiga as Nex was already spotted by a team. The next day, Reiga hurriedly rushes to the flight when he's woken up by his friend and partner who was an Azure Interface Primefield, Akari. There he receives his mission statement, but he purposefully leaves it closed. The Brigadier Siegfried is also present on the flight, and Reiga in usual friendly nature tries to make conversation with the man, but it becomes apparent that Siegfried wants nothing to do with it until Reiga tries to force the topic. This action only serves to annoy Siegfried further who clearly remained bitter toward Reiga, not only because of the loss but for his own reasons. As they discussed their opposite views on the war the flight eventually comes to a halt and they arrive to Kagutsutchi. Akari in a hurry grabs Reiga and runs down, excited to see the city. In that time, Siegfried had split himself from the duo to go focus on his mission. Into Episode 5, Reiga is seen reflecting on the situation as he looks over his mission statement, his friend from earlier years Kiryos Hikamigawa shows up in the city as well, much to Reiga's surprise. Happy to see his friend, he strikes up conversation enjoying reminiscing until the topic shifts to their mission and why each were here. In Episode 7, Reiga later comes into the central parts of Kagutsuchi seeking the forces outside of the government, though while in the district he ends up finding the area under the attack of an unknown force calling herself the Scarlet Demoness. The Azure Prodigy decides to take on stopping her himself to stop the havoc she was causing among the citizens in the area. Under hail of corrosive seithr infused shots, the women seemed to be intent on depriving the area of life, and much to Akari’s dismay does the young man go after her. He asks her to stop, saying that even if the government might be looked at by some in eyes of scorn it didn’t give her the right to punish the whole of the people for it. The person didn’t seem to care and asked him to “Return to his War game” which annoys Reiga to which point he turns to force. Utilizing his swords and power to generate azure energy, Reiga is at first unable to even hit her, though like the battle with the Brigadier he suddenly is able to keep up with her until the point he’s shot by the strange weapon she held which Reiga couldn’t figure out how it was converting seithr into an agent of pure destructive force so effectively and dangerously. At this point Akari intervenes quickly defending Reiga prepared to go into combat mode, the women then leaves telling Reiga she didn’t wish to see him again as his lack of power disgusted her and she’d use more than just her guns on him next time. Reiga seemed to be satisfied with the fact he manage to protect part of the city, and left the rest to the authorities while he rests for a bit in the blockades to recover. While deciding to recover in a restaurant in town, the two are greeted by an unlikely visitor in the way of a past member of the NOS’s SD Division, putting Reiga at unease. It picks up in Episode 8, Reiga immediately goes on edge around Serza as the two’s dialogue becomes heated and Reiga knocks the cup of water from his hand displaying an angered side of the Azure Prodigy unseen, even Serza mentioned he didn’t think he was capable of having a violent temper. Apparently there’s history between the two as Reiga mentioned that he’d tried to kill him in the past, why isn’t said but Serza retorts it being because of the Nex Exitium he held which apparently influenced his mind during the order. Even though Reiga openly stated he didn't trust him, he didn't blame Serza's choice to leave if all that was the truth. Later on in their conversation, Reiga finds it odd that the 51st Sector is looking for Nex as well, having sent Komyo and Serza in to investigate his actions along with others there didn’t seem to be a need for the 51st sector to be involved. Later into the episode, Reiga and Akari have their meal interrupted when commotion arises from outside. Reiga asks where Serza is going before he follows him out to see Nex and the Brigadier in combat, Nex clearly having advantage. Reiga simply observes before Nex decides to abandon the battle for a reason Reiga didn’t know, and couldn’t understand why Nex referred to the Brigadier as weak minded, when everyone knew that he was among the elite of their fighters despite only being in the military division. When Siegfried angrily lashes out to Reiga for asking him if he’s okay, a destroyed building is remnant to Siegfried’s ire as Nex leaves in silence and the young man is left to wonder what the connection between his superior and the Beast of Sin really was. Related *Reiga's Swords *Azure Remains (Reiga's) Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:B-tier Character Category:Protagonist Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Azure Users